Correr
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: ¿Realmente... sólo corrían allá afuera?


**_Maze Runner_** pertenece a **_James Dashner._**

 **Advertencia:** Sin advertencia.

.

.

 **Correr  
** **–.–.–**

—Correr —había respondido muy seguro Newt, pero ahora que caminaba por el Glade revisando las diferentes tareas, se preguntaba si era verdad. No recordaba, cuando él fuera runner, que sucediera algo más. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer allá afuera?

—¿Dormir? —negó. No, no podía imaginar a Minho perdiendo el tiempo—. ¿Hacer fiesta de runner? —rió con su propia respuesta, había estado hablando con él solo—. Shank, seguro se roban comida de más —rascándose la barbilla se planteó preguntarle a Frypan si estaba medito en todo eso—. O quizás estúpidas peleas de trogloditas corredores.

Quisiera o no, Gally le había metido una duda bastante tonta en la cabeza que, con la misma integridad de lo que pensaba de ella, la estaba haciendo estúpidamente más grande.

—Esto es estúpido —se repitió mientras fruncía el gesto y miraba el pasto a sus pies, y aunque se decía que lo era, ahí estaba pensándolo.

—¿Ya te gusta hablar solo? —era Winston, él parecía cansado y llevaba las manos empapadas de agua y parte de su ropa, seguramente había matado a un animal hace nada—. Shank, vamos a estar perdidos si también tú desertas. ¿El puesto tendrá alguna clase de virus? —y lo olfateó antes de hacerse para atrás colocándose el ala de un brazo sobre el rostro con gesto exagerado—. No, shank, ¡sólo apestas! —rió. El otro no pareció congeniar con su chiste.

—¿Sucede algo?

No eran los mejores amigos, pero tampoco se llevaban mal. Newt pensó que el keeper podría ayudarle puesto que se llevaba con algunos runners.

—¿Qué hace un runner? —la pregunta se le escapó pero sabiendo que era demasiado estúpida se obligó a replantearla—. Me refiero a que si sólo corren.

El Slicer lo miró con duda no sabiendo si su líder se encontraba bien. —¿Te falta dormir? —se rascó la cabeza pero igual respondió—. Trazan el laberinto y regresan a crear los mapas —Newt se quedó pensativo—. Shank, ¿seguro te encuentras bien?

—¿Es todo? ¿Sólo corren allá afuera?

Observando lo que el rubio veía, el otro también había puesto atención a las puertas. Respuestas como " _Tratan con Grievers_ " o " _Intentan no perderse_ " venían a su cabeza, pero sólo se quedó contemplando igual de silencioso hasta que el tiempo le venció porque él tenía cosas que hacer.

—No sé, sólo una vez he salido —y no le interesaba volver a intentarlo, prefería matar animales y todo ese trabajo "sucio", que jugarse la vida todos los días a ver si no era cercenado por una de esas cosas—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a Minho? Si no te golpea por la ofensa, quizás obtengas respuesta —le colocó una mano al hombro mirándolo con cierta solemnidad y luego se marchó.

Pero Newt no se fue, no se movió; seguía ahí atrapado en algo que no entendía que le retorcía las tripas y lo dejaba incómodo. Él fue un runner pero ahora distaba de serlo, y ese mundo que se cerraba con candado tras puertas gigantes de piedra o una de madera mal hecha, sabía, no era incumbencia de los que no lo integraban. _Incluyéndolo_.

Con el gesto aún fruncido volvió a mirarse los pies, sacudió la cabeza despejándola y se obligó con los deberes que tenía. Había decidido que, justo eso: _No le incumbía_.

–.–.–

Masticando el almuerzo antes no se atragantaba con el humor que traía. De distraído había pasado a molesto y ahora harto de no poderse sacar la duda. Frypan había hecho pollo ( _delicioso_ , a palabras de él), lo que debería tenerlo contento porque le gustaba, pero sólo se limitó a servirse un plato de caldo con algunos trozos a los que apenas y les prestaba atención.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —el keeper de los Cooks llegó sentándose con un plato igual al suyo pero con dos pedazos de pan grandes, rompió uno y luego comió un trozo grande—. Te ves terrible, hermano.

—¿Los runners comen lo mismo que nosotros? —Insistía, era estúpido, pero prefería seguir imaginando por ese lado que por otro.

—En realidad comen sobras de ayer —era bastante obvio que no iban a regresar a medio día por comida recién hecha, eso era cena para ellos. — _Deliciosa cena_ —siempre los escuchaba—. ¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? —con medio pan tragado y cuchara casi en boca, el moreno arrugó el cejo, olía a problemas y eso no le gustaba.

Era verdad, contrario a lo que se pensaba, ser runner no tenía nada de privilegios. Te levantabas temprano para arriesgar la vida, sufrías constante estrés, corrías hasta desfallecer, la comida era fría y muchas de las veces dura y breve (más de lo que a uno le gustaría), además siempre tocaban las duchas frías y ser de los últimos en cenar porque se llegaba directo a trazar mapas. No, definitivamente ser runner no era privilegio.

—¿Newt?

—Agrégales más cena, klunk, es suficiente matarse de hambre allá afuera —Rehúso a seguir hablando de eso, se tragó lo que le quedaba de caldo y mejor se fue a seguir con lo que tenía pendiente.

–.–.–

—Veinte gallinas... —apuntó en su pequeño cuaderno. Dos slicers paliaban en atrapar un gallo, Winston seguía hablando—. ¿Cuántos huevos?

—160 el día de hoy.

—¿Frypan lo sabe?

—Se lo he dicho hace rato, ha saltado de la felicidad —éste pareció saborearse algo en la imaginación que hasta se sobó la barriga—. No puedo esperar a mañana.

—Como sea shank, sigue en lo tuyo.

Lo dejó de largo continuando hacia los Med-jacks, pero de breve en breve aunque no miraba las cuatro puertas que cerraban su pequeño espacio protegido, podía imaginarse esa por donde el keeper runner entraba. Sin darse cuenta miró al " _cielo_ " estimando la hora y mejor apuró.

–.–.–

Su jugaba no había salido como lo esperaba pero sí resultado en lo que quería. Estratégicamente se planteó estar al tiempo de la llegada de los runners y abordar a Minho, pero fallidamente no contó con que Gally tendría severos problemas con un par de sloppers y eso le retrasó de manera espantosa colocándolo de muy mal humor, pero al llegar a La choza de la comida y verlo ahí tan _serenamente_ cenando aventó toda molestia, recogió con pronta prisa su porción de alimento y se encaminó en esa dirección.

—Mierda hombre, el shank de Frypan se ha ganado un salivoso beso aunque luego me haga vomitar del asco —el keeper reía pero comía gustoso su doble porción, que no era mucho pero era más y él moría horriblemente de hambre.

—¿Él o tú? —bromeando el rubio se instaló a un lado viéndolo a él y luego a Tommy, quien se había sentado al frente.

—Shank —Minho se limpió la boca de algunos retazos de leche que se le escurrieran, había salivado de más, aparentemente ese día tuvo más ejercicio de lo normal y eso el líder lo notó—, ¿nos van a sacrificar o algo? —Thomas y él se miraron y rieron—. ¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad de tu parte?

—¿Es que soy sangrientamente bueno? —movió su avena, llevaba pasas a lo que comió una antes de alzar la cuchara y agregar algo de manera seria—. No tiene nada que ver el trato que acabo de hacer con los grievers de ofrecerles regulares sacrificios para que no nos coman a los que nos jodemos de aburrición aquí.

La risotada conjunta no se hizo esperar y a ello siguió un breve momento de silencio rotó sólo por el trasteo de la cuchara contra el plato.

—¿Y qué tanto hicieron afuera?

—Yo bailé en interiores feliz de la vida, shank.

—Y yo casi vomito —Thomas agregó divertido viéndolo leve y luego tragando más alimento—. Es asqueroso ver eso.

—Lo más misericordioso que pueden hacer por mí, es arrancarme los ojos tras esa imagen —sentándose a un lado, otro runner se había unido. Las carcajadas continuaron.

—Shank —con desconfianza Newt miró su comida—, ¿están seguros que no le agregaron algo más a esto? —y estiraba los labios divertido, contagiado de ese humor que pocas veces se presentaba y olvidándose de lo que sea que quería preguntar hasta que las cabezas en la Choza se fueron perdiendo y ahora quedaban pocos, entre ellos Minho, Thomas y él. Y... _nuevamente esa maldita duda._

—Creo que ahora me levantaré rodando —el keeper runner se sobaba el estómago, se había holgado un poco el pantalón.

—Pensé que siempre lo hacías —los dos _Primeros_ dormían en el mismo cuarto ¿privilegio de ser importantes? Newt conocía bien la manera de Minho de rodar fuera.

—Klunk, ahora lo haré más.

Con aquel silencio, mientras llevaba una cucharada de avena a la boca, haciéndose hacia atrás en la banca y como no queriendo, Newt lanzó una mirada breve a Thomas y luego de refilón a Minho; le hubiera gustado que el newbi no estuviera, pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. —¿Hay algo más que hagan allá afuera? Me refiero... aparte de rodar como bolas de grasa.

—¿Te refieres otra cosa que correr en interiores?

—Anda, algo así.

Minho le miró pero sin mucha atención. —Claro shank, hacemos hasta lo que no te imaginas.

—Sobre todo lo que no te imaginas —Thomas a un lado estiró los labios mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa para luego reír bajo y siguió comiendo al igual que el keeper. Newt, observándolos durante breves segundos más, los imitó, pero había algo, esta vez esas risas eran más bajas, más personales.

— _Ocultan algo_ —gritó su mente.

—Vomitaré —terminando por fin, levantándose el keeper se intentó estirar a lo largo alzando los brazos, pero sin lograrlo del todo sólo golpeó su lleno estómago con satisfacción—. Tiempo de largarse, descansen shanks.

—Minho, espera —Thomas se atragantó una última cuchara y le siguió—, tengo preguntas.

—¿Más? Shank, prefiero ser tragado por un griever.

Thomas se torció para despedirse del él y siguió al otro, ambos perdiéndose tras la salida. Entre no entendiendo y ¿molesto? Newt, ahora solo, se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Se habían burlado de él en su propia cara por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida?

Incómodo, irritado y no estaba seguro qué más, frunció el cejo de manera pensativa.

Porque era una burla, ¿verdad?

—Estúpido Gally —él tenía la culpa de todo desde un principio.

Y siguió masticando la avena intentando no pensarlo. ¡Era estúpido! Pero en lugar de intentar dejarlo, repentinamente soltó la cuchara y se encaminó al homestead, una ventaja que él siempre tendría y Thomas no, era dormir al lado de Minho.

.

.

Fin  
.

 **Comentarios:** Libre a interpretaciones.

 _NA:_ Winston realmente jamás sale al Maze, sólo lo hacen Newt y Minho de los keepers, pero me tomé la libertad por cuestiones funcionales.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión.


End file.
